


Akeno and  Archimedes  secret night

by Ero Ookami (angarato_surion)



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angarato_surion/pseuds/Ero%20Ookami
Kudos: 3





	Akeno and  Archimedes  secret night

Akeno and Archimedes are in the Old school's building while she sits on his lap and licking his finger.

"Could I suck your excess magic from your body you have too much of it I know a faster way," she told seductively.

«yeah ... " He answered while having a bad feeling and being flustered.

She starting moving on top of him and pressing her breast to his face without even caring for his answer and he starting feeling weirder and weirder while her pussy starting leaking on his uncovered dick and he starting licking the milk of her breasts.

"you are huge down here .. I am going to taste it," she told while she kissed him passionately and start licking his dick.  
“I am in love with you Archimedes-Kun. I have been in love with you for years.” She said and she kissed him on the lips

“Me too Akeno. I am in love with you..” he said while blushing…

After she swallowed his sperm she makes him lie down and after she put his dick inside her she takes his virginity for herself.

And they make out until the universe had ended.


End file.
